


Lake of mirrors

by WritingMushroom



Series: The Alchemist’s Log. [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled Varian (Disney), Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character almost drowns, Gen, Hugo gets whacked in the face, Mostly platonic friendships, Nugo if you squint, Platonic Kisses, Soft until it’s not, Suspense, Vexian if you squint, almost, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: After a visit to Demanitus chambers with Rapunzel the group decides to head to a nice lake for some relaxation time.
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Nuru (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms) & OC, Nuru & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Nuru & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), OC & Vex & Nuru (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Vex & Varian
Series: The Alchemist’s Log. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Biographies.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic has depictions of drowning not extreme details but just to be safe please do not read if this upsets you.
> 
> Biographies are purely AU headcanon.

Varian.

Alchemist/Teacher.

Age: 18

Family: Quirin ( Father ), Ulla ( Mother ), Ruddiger the raccoon.

About: New Keeper of the Eternal library aside from Hugo, Former Royal Engineer, Studier of Demanitus’ scientific discoveries.

Vex.

Deputy/Detective.

Age: 17

Family: Quaid ( Mentor ), Beatrice the Beearded lady ( Mother figure ).

About: Deputy and part time Detective for Vardaros, Talented Dueler, Expertise Black Smith.

Hugo.

Artificer/Librarian.

Age: 19

Family: Unknown, Donella ( Mentor ), Cyrus ( Partner in crime ), Olivia the mechanical mouse.

About: Former Con-artist, lives in Corona under the watch of the Royal guard, Works as the Eternal Libraries part time Historian, Alchemist alongside Varian.

Nuru.

Navigator/Translator.

Age: 16

Family: Queen Nebula, King Markus, Aurora ( Big sister ).

About: Is next in line for the throne of her kingdom, Astronomer, Always keeps in touch with her friends, butts heads with Vex and Hugo, Is skilled in ancient languages.

Yong.

Pyrotechnics.

Age: 12 

Family: Genji ( Mother ), Kwan ( Father ).

About: Brilliant cook for his age still has a tendency to light things on fire, Has expertise knowledge on explosives and pyrotechnics, Looks up to Varian and affectionate to those around him.

Camilla.

Healer.

Age: 18

Family: Breena ( Mother ), Ava ( Grandmother ), Raven Oracle.

About: Passionate in Apothecary and medicine, Works with her mother in Old Corona as perfume and soap maker, Fairy fanatic.


	2. Lake of Mirrors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reboot because improvement is needed! Everyone be safe out there and have a lovely night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demanitus’ chambers were fun to visit with all of the friendly chattering monkeys, but the tread up the snowy mountains nearly gave them a cold! Luckily there was a map in the Eternal Library that led to a beautiful lake and lovely greenery.
> 
> It made the idea of stargazing and sunbathing sound like an idea they just couldn’t refuse.

The lake was beautiful this time of year, the warm summer breeze tussled Nuru’s hair and warmed her cheeks of the cold tundra they had to endure in the winter. 

“ _Ah yeeeees, this. Is. Perfect_ “ Hugo laid down the picnic blanket while Varian and Vex has started unpacking their lunch much to Yong’s delight since he could finally show off what he and his mentor cooked together. “ Cha siu baoi! It’s my mom’s recipe but I wasn’t allowed to cook without supervision because last time my experimental Firecracker Sesame Balls kind of...Almost... _Burntthehousedown_ “ Vex ruffled the boy’s hair giving a small teasing grin. “ Gotta say from what I’ve heard I missed out on a pretty sweet explosion “ Varian wrapped her in a small embrace, sticking his tongue out at her. “ Cut it out- “ He warned earning a shrug from the deputy. “ Just saying- “ 

Camilla shook her head sighing before unpacking and checking inventory for her apothecary kit, listening in on Hugo mumbling about how it nearly singed off his eyebrows. “ Well it took me about an hour to bandage everyone up so I‘d be thankful to miss it if I were you...“

“ Uh oh here comes the lecture “ Hugo dramatically sighed grabbing a few of the pillows they brought.

Yong huffed and marched over to Nuru who had already taken to her star chart, ready to prepare for the night sky. “ It wasn’t that big of an explosion _and_ _I know I’m a good cook..._ “He pouted. “ I know you are too Yong and don’t let Vex get to you, remember she has a tendency to show affection much like Hugo...Which is none at all “ Nuru comforted the child with a small pat to the head. 

“ _Oh-ho-ho_ “ Nuru could hear the venom in the eldest’s chuckle but she wasn’t expecting him to smack her down with one of the cushions. “ AGH! Hugo! “ With a shrug he shot back. “ _Whaaat?_ You looked like you could use a pillow~ “ 

“ Well **I’m** keeping this since you always steal all of them anyway! “ Nuru shot back, glancing at the water. The comment only prompted more cackles from him. Oh how fun it was to get under her skin! But revenge was best served cold, a chilling splash and he was soaked from head to waist. All three turned to the culprit who had snuck into the water gleefully. 

“ _Really **Carrots?**_ “ 

“ Well you looked like you needed to cool off! “ Camilla feigned a concerned look and attempted to get out of the water till-

_Oh..._

_Oh no..._

Camilla swam further out to escape the artificer’s wrath, she was lucky the idea of getting his clothes wet was unappealing at best and at worst he-

_He was taking off his shoes **crap...**_

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!_ “ She shrieked in a panic as he quickly ran into the water after her. “ Oooh no, I did NOT go up a freezing cold mountain just to come back down and get the only clothes I brought! You’re the doctor where’s the outrage!? “ Hugo half teased and yelled ready to get pay back in the form of an icy tidal wave.

Varian and Nuru watched the two chase each other around in the water screeching and taunting, refusing to stop the battle.

Until Hugo returned with a bloody lip and Camilla with a bruised cheek. Hugo was the first to speak. “ ...In my defense...I wasn’t watching where I was kicking... “

“ And? “ Varian tapped his foot on the grass expectantly at Camilla.

“ Aaaand I’m sorry I elbowed you in the lip-Oh my gosh _it’s bleeding, it’s bleeding!_ “ Without warning Hugo was sat down on a smooth rock and tended to by a stammering and worried girl rambling on and on about how he should’ve said something sooner as well as how it was going to get infected if he didn’t hold still and let her clean it. 

“ Car-Carrots, sto-calm-wouldyou-MMF! CAM! “

Laughter filled the air watching the most motherly figure in the group try and tend to the still irritated former-thief. “ Aw come on Hugo! I thought you like being pampered~ “ Varian’s cheeky comment and grin earned him a spot on Hugo’s list unbeknownst to him but a few minutes later he finally eased into the treatment in hopes it would get her to calm down.

🍃

Nuru laid across the two girl’s laps hugging her cushion while Hugo and Varian were finishing up their chess game, the sun was just about ready to set meaning they were nearing closer and closer to taking out Nuru’s telescope in an attempt to find and study new stars or even planets her scholars talked so much about. “ Check mate! “ Varian huffed and quietly moved his Knight in front of the opposing Bishop. “ Your move... “

“ They have the beauty of nature surrounding them and yet all they can think of doing is play a chess game...That they can play inside “ Camilla grumbled slumped against the tree while Nuru hummed in agreement. “ You bet money on this game and you know it Nuru... “ The girls giggled at their pouting friend whilst Camilla tucked a flower in Vex’s hair. “ Come on don’t be like that, money’s not everything~ “

“ Touch me again and see what happens “ Vex growled in response yet never removing the Wild Carrot nestled in her locks. “ Did you make a bet too Ruddiger? “ Camilla cooed, leaning over Nuru to scratch behind his ears while Oracle the raven flew down and pecked at her hand in a fit of jealousy much to the raccoon’s annoyance. 

“ Yong? You wanna help me by grabbing the snack I brought for Oracle?... “ Camilla called over to Yong thinking he was behind the tree.

No answer.

“ Yong? “ It was Nuru’s turn to call out to him and yet there was still no answer, in fact there was no Yong around the picnic area...

“ Hey V, where’s Firecracker? “ Vex asked shimmingout from under Nuru’s legs. Now concerned, the four scanned the area for their pyromaniac friend while Hugo took this opportunity to nonchalantly knock down Varian’s Knight. “ _Hugo..._ “ Nuru grabbed his arm and hoisted him up from the blanket. 

“ Guys I’m sure he’s fine okay? “ Hugo groaned but still carefully looked around with a subtle unease.

“ Can he swim? “  


Confused all eyes locked on Vex who was staring out at the water. Yong was standing in the middle of the lake with just his head above the dark waters. “ How did he-?! Yong! Get out of there, you didn’t bring any swimwear come on! “ Varian’s call fell on deaf ears, he wasn’t responding.

As well as Hugo’s “ Sparkles come on! Listen to Goggles yeah, we can swim some other time! “ No answer.

“ Yong?...Can he hear us? “ A feeling of dread sank in the pit of their stomachs as they watched the boy’s head bob back and forth with each small wave. “ I’m going in after him, something’s not right “ Varian said while quickly taking off his gloves, shoes and goggles before carefully stepping into the shallow lake still calling out to him. 

Maybe it was the way the setting sun reflected on the water of the lake or how the trees mirrored in the waves, it could’ve been Yong wading water.

But something was moving underneath him, Varian paid no mind to the shapes he saw now that he was just in reach of his friend. “ There you are! What do you think you’re doing out here? Come on let’s go- “

Yong’s head was quickly pulled under.

Varian shrieked and dove down after him, the group could only see the multiple bubbles surfacing, before Nuru or Camilla could even think about it Hugo rushed into the pitch black lake, treading as fast as he could till he too was under.

Vex was the third to take off her shoes and jacket. “ Go to Old Corona and tell Quirin we need help! If they don’t come out in the next fifty seconds I’m going after them! “ 

Nuru snapped back not able to contain a horrified yelp. “ I’m not leaving them here! “

“ Yong might need CPR when they resurface! “ Camilla attempted to argue, rushing to find her apothecary kit.

There was no time for arguments however as Hugo‘s head popped back up above the water carrying Varian along with him.

And in Varian’s arms was the shivering and shaking Yong whose lips and cheeks were a pale blue. “ _Come on-Come on Varian move, move, move!_ “ Hugo gasped keeping a hold on the two with an iron grip while Varian shook with hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Once to shore Nuru and Camilla were already going to work by checking vitals and performing CPR, minutes felt like hours until finally and thankfully Yong coughed up water, muttering apology after apology. Camilla had wrapped the small child up in the picnic blanket while Nuru scolded him through tears of relief.

When approached by Vex and Nuru, Varian and Hugo nearly flinched at their forms, white as sheets while a still and haunted expression bore into the warmth they tried to offer.

“ Is Yong okay? “ Varian asked with a numb tone. Assuming it was just from shock Nuru cupped Varian’s face and peppered his forehead with a few pecks. “ You did good, V, you did good “ Vex said wrapping an arm around the boy. Hugo only watched Camilla hold onto the blanket burrito tightly in her arms, quietly whispering that it was all okay.

“ **No one goes into the water** “ Hugo’s voice was stern yet rattled by something, they weren’t sure what but Varian was quick to agree, walking to Ruddiger and Oracle, muttering something to the pair before they broke off in a sprint and soar. “ Dad will be here soon okay? So we’ll have an adult to help out and make sure this doesn’t happen again... “ 

Yong kept quiet for the remainder of the day only croaking out a short answer to how he was feeling. “ Tired “ “ Cold “ “ Hungry “ 

Varian’s eyes never left the child and Hugo kept a close distance, every now and then wrapping an arm around the burritoed boy.

Yong’s eyes looked dulled and glazed over while his hair smelled like dead fish and muddy water, Nuru and Camilla attempted to ease the scent by setting out fresh rosemary and daisies but it nearly made Yong sick prompting them to just let him be.

  
When Vex tried to sneak a peek for anything in the water Varian was quick to snatch her wrist and pull her back to the trees, further away from the lake.

Both boys had everyone curl up beside them while Hugo dug into his pack and took out an enchanted red crystal from the Eternal library that radiated a comforting heat, not enough to make a difference in a storm but just enough to ward off the chill of the night.

🍃

The night went on as usual only everyone kept a close eye on Yong and no one set foot in or near the lake. Yong who still reeked of fish and muddy water was curled up between Varian and Hugo while Vex ran soothing circles around the alchemist’s palm who tried to pull a weak smile as a thank you. Nuru was cleaning off her telescope lens, leaning against Hugo’s arm who was busy watching Olivia the small mechanical mouse run up and down his arm seemingly untethered to the world around him. “ _Does he need a drink?_ “ Camilla leaned over to Vex who quietly checked in on their friend who slept peacefully on Varian’s shoulder. “ _Just let him rest until Q gets here..._ “ 

Speaking of, the sound of a horse jolted the group out of their reality, the tall and large form of the village leader carefully stepped down with another form in his arms. “ I’m guessing you were looking for this troublemaker? “ Amused, Quirin sat down the small boy who smelled of sulfur and marshmallows. “ S-Sorry I worried you guys! I remembered I had a small fire starter and wanted to surprise you by making s’mores-...Hey... “ 

“ Who’s that in the blanket? “  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll find out soon enough.
> 
> 👏If 👏 You 👏 Have critique 👏 Comment 👏 Down 👏 Below 👏 
> 
> It really does help and I honestly love hearing from you all!
> 
> Have a good day or night ☀️🌙

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Happy Halloween.
> 
> If you want to see more scary or creepy one shots than let me know in the comments.
> 
> Have a good day or night🌙☀️


End file.
